


Day by Day

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Fever, Field Trip, First Dates, Fluff, Haunted Houses, High School, Holding Hands, Holidays, M/M, School Dances, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: Psyche, Tsugaru, Delic, Hibiya, Tsukishima, and Hachimenroppi begin a new year of high school filled with all sorts of different experiences. They must balance their school work, social lives, and other factors just as everyone else does at one point in his/her life. Things will be rather difficult considering Delic and Psyche are a famous teenage popstar duo, Hibiya is well-known as a fantastical male model, Hachimenroppi has to take care of his black cat while hating literally everything, Tsukishima continues to get lost wherever he goes, and Tsugaru...well Tsugaru is okay. All he does is drink tea, but being the eldest, he does his best to watch over and guide the other adolescents (even though that is supposed to be Shizuo and Izaya's job).





	Day by Day

The first day of school had not yet begun; however, complaints were already being made. Each of the adolescents under the care of Shizuo and Izaya seemed to have some sort of grievance that they expected the two adults to fix. Psyche, entering his third year of high school, was the first to present his problem.

“I don’t want to eat lunch from the cafeteria! They don’t make the food with love! I want a home-made meal. A bento box! I want bento! I want the rice arranged into cute little bunnies or kitty cats! With the fruits cut into little flowers!” He pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to accept anything other than what he requested.

Izaya proved to be more patient when dealing with the minors than Shizuo; therefore, he took it upon himself to alleviate their struggles. That did not mean that Shizuo was completely free of responsibility though. Izaya would often use him to carry out the promises he made to the younger individuals.

“Now, Psy-chan, you know I’m very busy and can’t prepare lunch like that every morning. How about I promise to do it every Friday? The other days of week, you will have to eat from the cafeteria, but I know that they serve dessert everyday. I promise to leave enough money in your account for you to purchase anything you want.” Izaya began wondering how he would tell Namie that she would have to start making bento boxes every Friday.

Psyche placed a hand on his chin and the other on his hip, pondering over Izaya’s bargain. He did like dessert quite a bit and if Izaya were to prepare his lunch everyday, it would certainly be constituted solely of foods Izaya deemed to be healthy. Smiling, he decided to accept Izaya’s offer. He stuck his pinkie finger in front of Izaya’s face. “Okay, pinkie promise!”

Izaya chucked a bit before extending out his own pinkie finger and intertwining it with Psyche’s. “Pinkie promise,” he affirmed. “Now out the door or you’ll be late for your first day of school.”

“Okay! See you after school! I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I can’t wait! C’mon you guys, hurry up!” The smaller raven rushed out the door, ready to begin the day. The others wondered how one was able to possess such enthusiasm and energy so early in the morning.

The next individual with a complaint was none other than Tsugaru, who was entering his fourth and final year of high school. He rarely ever presented a problem and Izaya was curious as to what his dilemma was. He voiced his curiosity, “What’s the matter, Tsugaru-kun?”

Tsugaru appeared to have a somewhat guilty expression present on his face. He must not have wanted to disturb his guardians. “I know how much the school we are attending costs. I do not wish to be a financial burden. Instead, I would rather find an occupation and assist—”

The young blonde was silenced by a finger on his lips. That finger belonged to the information broker known as Izaya Orihara. Izaya offered a small smile to Tsugaru before responding to his quibble.

“Never in my life have I ever experienced financial troubles. Don’t be silly, I’m not Shizu-chan. I have plenty of money! It would bring me greater joy to see you excel in school and win awards and such. Promise to do your best instead?”

Tsugaru’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. “I will do my absolute best. Thank you Izaya-sama.” He bowed before retrieving his backpack and making his way out of the door to join Psyche outside. Izaya chuckled at being referred to in such a way; he did not mind it one bit. He then looked over at the next troubled teenager–Hibiya.

“And what’s your dilemena, Hibi-chan?” He crossed his arms, expecting a plethora of ‘problems’ to be presented to him from the adolescent entering his second year of high school.

Hibiya adjusted his crown before responding to Izaya’s inquiry. “I refuse to dress myself in such an unrefined manner. The supposedly required attire for this specific education institution is not to my tastes in the slightest. In addition, I am not fond of having an unqualified peasant as my instructor. I am unwilling to abide by his or her dictated commands. Moreover, the environment does not suit my sophisticated preferences. There will be an overabundance of commoners present and prevalent.” He huffed before crossing his arms and raising his nose.

Anyone else may sigh or give in to Hibiya’s demands of private tutoring, but not Izaya. His stubbornness was well-matched, but not exceeded. He was certain they could and would come to a consensus.

“Hmm…if you say so Hibi-chan. Although, I was planning on rewarding you for attending. What was it that you wanted? That highly sought-after, renovated saddle utilized by kings during the medieval era? The one laced with gold and encrusted with diamonds? The auction happens to be tomorrow. What a shame. You’re also going to be allowing Delic to gallivant around school unsupervised? Tsk tsk. I wonder what a hormonal teenager like Delic will do with free reign…”

“Fine,” Hibiya muttered under his breath, displeased with having given in to Izaya’s coaxing. It was a barely audible response, but Izaya heard it nonetheless. He did enjoy teasing the self-proclaimed prince though, so he pretended to have not heard him.

“What was that? You’re going to have to speak up, Hibi-chan.” Izaya grinned, waiting for Hibiya to reiterate what he had just stated.

“I said fine! I shall attend this pathetic excuse of an academy. My one condition requires me to continue donning my diadem. It is a necessary symbol of sovereignty.” Hibiya became rather despondent due to the fact that he would have to leave his cape and the rest of his usual attire at home.

Izaya merely chuckled and consented. “Yes, of course you can wear your crown. Try not to get it stolen. That amount of gold does not come cheap.”

Hibiya glowered in response before heading back to his room to change into the school uniform. Afterwards, he gave a ‘farewell’ and promptly left the apartment, leaving his satchel behind. He figured Delic would handle carrying it for him.

Delic did indeed retrieve said satchel before making his way over to the informant. He offered a charming smile to Izaya, but Izaya was not deterred in the slightest.

“Shouldn’t you get going, Delic-kun?” Izaya questioned, wondering what his most likely minimal problem was.

The fuchsia-eyed male hummed. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss? I would hate to leave your awe-inspiring presence without one.”

Izaya rolled his eyes and flicked Delic’s forehead. “There’s your kiss. Now get going. Try to behave yourself at school, okay?” He knew Delic would not, but he asked anyway because it was his obligation to do so.

“Anything for you, beautiful,” he winked before continuing, “Don’t miss me too much, alright?” Delic suavely exited the apartment building, both his own backpack and Hibiya’s satchel in tow.

Izaya let out an exhale and rubbed his temples before noticing the absence of Hachimenroppi’s presence. Sighing, he climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Roppi’s room. Upon opening the door to his bedroom, he noticed how dark it was. He walked over to the window and rolled up the shades, effectively allowing light into the room. He then turned his head to the bed in which Roppi was still sleeping. So that’s why he missed breakfast.

“Up and at ‘em, Roppi-chan!” Izaya grabbed the ends of the gloomy teenager’s covers and pulled them off in one fell swoop. Removing the blankets revealed Roppi’s curled up form and look of dissatisfaction upon his face. Roppi sat up lackadaisically with his hair sticking out in odd ends.

“Did you forget that today’s the first day of school, hmm?” Izaya put his hands on his hips, waiting for the troubled one’s response.

“No,” Roppi muttered before looking around for his black cat. Upon locating her, he pulled her close and lied back down on the mattress, half-heartedly reaching for the blankets that were just pried off of him.

“You really don’t want to go to school?”

“No.”

“Can’t you give it a shot?”

“No.”

“What if I rewarded you?”

“No.”

Again, Izaya was not one to give in that easily. He knew very well what would motivate Roppi to get out of bed.

“Okay, Roppi-chan, do as you’d like. It’s too bad, Tsuki-chan really wanted you to go. Speaking of Tsukishima, I wonder if he’d get lost on the way to school. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got lost in the hallways. Imagine all the people he’d bump into…hopefully he wouldn’t run into any bullies. Especially since he’s a freshman. That would be problematic.”

In response, Roppi wordlessly got out of bed, threw on his uniform, brushed his teeth, left food and water for his cat, grabbed his backpack, and made his way out the door. Izaya chuckled once again and noticed that Roppi failed to brush his hair. Oh well. Hopefully, Roppi would actually eat lunch today. Izaya would be sure to tell Tsukishima to remind Roppi to eat his food. That would probably work.

Izaya made his way downstairs in time to see Roppi dragging Tsukishima out the door by his scarf. That was the last of them. Finally relaxing, Izaya sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

There was one more person in the apartment, however, and that was Shizuo Heiwajima. With a piece of toast in his mouth, he plopped down on the sofa next to Izaya. Taking a bite out of the toast, he spoke to the raven-haired male.

“They’re quite a hassle, aren’t they?” He laughed lightly before taking another bite of toast.

Keeping his eyes closed, the informant addressed the ex-bartender. “Well, hassle or not, they still need someone to walk them to school.”

It took Shizuo a couple seconds to process Izaya’s words. “You want me to walk them to school? Why? They’re old enough to go by themselves.” He took another bite of toast, waiting for Izaya’s reasoning.

Finally opening his eyes, he plucked the toast out of Shizuo's hands and took a bite out of it. “Well, normally yes, they would be old enough. However, considering that they look like us and are under our care, they’re targets. You don’t need to necessarily walk right next to them, but you do need to keep an eye on them. So…off you go!” He pushed Shizuo off the couch in an attempt to get him to leave.

Recovering from the fall, Shizuo dusted off his clothes. He gave Izaya a glare, but Izaya knew it was not one filled with malice. “Fine, but do I have to do this everyday?” He grabbed his sunglasses and made his way to the front door.

“If you’re nice…” Izaya walked over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips before continuing, “…maybe I’ll do it once in a while.” He chuckled at the light pink dusting the blonde’s cheeks before ushering him out of the door.

Finally. The informant was alone and he could relax. He once again sat down on the couch and wondered what shenanigans they would get up to at school. Whatever they did, he was sure he would get an earful when they returned. He did not mind, however. He was excited to see what events would occur at school and how they would respond. What their reactions would be. What actions they would take. What they would regret doing. What they would be glad they did. What sorrows they would face. What moments of joy they would experience. All of it. Just as there is no loss of basic energy in the universe, so no thought or action is without its effects, present or ultimate, seen or unseen, felt or unfelt. And Izaya Orihara planned on observing it all; day by day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Like always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. If you have any suggestions or requests, go for it. I am all ears.


End file.
